dommwolffandomcom-20200214-history
Tomithy Ellison XVII
Tomithy Ellison XVII (36BDW-7ADW) was a prominent figure in the Domm/Wolff War, and led Domm's 13th Hobo Battalion against many of Heth Wolff's Musical Armaddas and Crepp Blackkburn's Mercinary Forces. He Died in The Battle of the Dark Ridge in 7ADW at the hands of Bristin Klock. Early Life Tomithy was born in Uddersville, Ulah Province. He was born into a poor farming family, the eldest of four children, Himself, Breen Ellison, Joss Ellison, and Baylie Ellison. His parents were Mik Ellison and his wife, Shar Ellison. Tomithy had no formal education in his youth, but saved up carefully so that he could one day study under Greggor Domm II. Eventually, he did save enough money and moved to Domm Province from 21BDW to 15BDW, learning much from Domm before moving to the southern province, Wolff Province, to study after the leader of the Southern Dividend, Heth Wolff. He stayed there for two years, learning a considerable amount from Wolff and meeting his only love interest, Bristin Klock. He then moved back to Uliah to start a profitable Ostrich Farm, which he would run for the next thirteen years. In late 1BDW, he was called upon by his former mentor, Domm, to deliver a diplomatic message to Heth Wolff in Wolff Province. This is when Tomithy met Corbono Des'Pain, who would become a good friend of his. The two were sent to Wolff Mannor, and were instructed to wait for Heth to return by his wife, Charelette Wolff. The two waited patiently for several hours, but, over time, became bored with waiting, and walked the halls of the Mannor to observe Wolff's many ornaments. Tomithy and Corbono could not help but admire two of Wolff's Instruments of Power, The Wand of Adamence and the Wand of Deccadence. The two instruments, through a series of unknown events, ended up broken, and the young men were taken captive by Wolff, who immediately declared war on the Northern Dividend. Greggor Domm arrived within hours with a small rescue force, and returned north to Vroen Province to recooperate. Heth Wolff sent his 5th, 7th, and 8th Musical Armaddas to stop Domm's Retreat. This led to the first battle of the Domm/Wolff War, the Fith Battle of Vroen. Many historians do not consider it a legitamite battle, as no casuallties were suffered on either side, and Domm's forces were ordered to retreat immediately when Wolff's arrived. After returning to Domm Province, Tomithy was given the great honor of commanding Domm's Thirteenth Hobo Battalion and becoming one of Greggor's most trusted generals, along with Des'Pain, who commanded the Ninth Battalion. In 0BDW, Tomithy led his battalion in The First Battle of Zern, The Battle of Hule River, The Ninth Battle of Doriax, The Seige of Del, and The Seventh Battle of Rane. In the First Battle of Zern, Tomithy sheerly overpowered Wolff's Third Musical Armadda, freeing Zern from Wolff's Seige of Zern. Towards the end of the three day battle, his forces encountered Crepp Blackkburn's mercinary force, Led by Phellep Edwurd Rutt, but they fleed with Wolff's men. The Thirteenth Battalion suffered only ten casualties, while Wolff's third suffered a massive blow of 1,092 dead and 314 injured. An unknown number of Blackkburn's mercinaries died, but the number was insignifigant and remains unknown. In the Battle of Hule River, Tomithy's Thirteenth Battalion fought along with Corbono Des'Pain's Ninth, and Wiquens Domm II's First, Third, and Fith Battalions against Wolff's Third, Ninth, Sixteenth, and Twenty-Fourth Musical Armaddas as well as aproximately 1,980 of Blackkburn's Mercinaries, including, once again, Phellep Edwurd Rutt. The battle was fought on the western shore of Hule River in Dovia Province. Losses were catastrophic on both sides of the conflict, and Wolff's forces managed to overcome Domm's, Forcing them to retreat to the borders of the Vroen Province, where the battle formally ended. Domm's casualties were well over 11,300 Dead and Far more injured, and Wolff sustained a crippling blow of 6,291 Dead and 5,103 Injured. Blackkburn lost a signifigant number of men, but exact records were not kept. Just weeks later, The same force, minus the Third Battalion, Confronted Wolff's Second, Fith, and Eighth Musical Armaddas in The Ninth Battle of Duliax. The outcome of this battle was far more positive for Domm's forces, who overcame Wolff's in the fith day of the conflict, entirely wiping out his Second Armadda, and severely crippling the Fith and Eight, who had to combine into the second incarnation of the Eigth. The new Eight Armadda was put under the command of Bristin Klock, replacing the former general Nat Trayle, who Tomithy killed in battle. After two months without action, Tomithy was called back to battle for the Seige of Del, where he confronted the Eigth armadda and their new commander, whom he tried to convince to defect to fight for the Northern Dividend, but ultimately lost to in battle, leaving Del, who was trying to suscede to the N.D., under Wolff's control. Tomithy lost 3,102 men at Del, and only managed to kill 453 of Klock's men. Upon his return to Domm Province, Tomithy was temporarily removed from service, until he could 'control his feelings' for Bristin Klock. He was put in Therapy, and returned to active service two months later, just in time for the Seventh Battle of Rane, in which he, Des'Pain, and Wiquens Domm reunited to fight Wolff's Third, Eighth, Sixteenth, and Twenty-Ninth Musical Armaddas and the majority of Blackkburn's Mercinaries, again led into battle by Phellep Edwurd Rutt. The battle was fought over nine days, and ended with victory for Domm's Forces, who barely managed to overcome Wolff's formiddable might. Rane successfully seceded to the N.D., and Greggor Domm's trust in Tomithy had been 'Fully Restored'. 1ADW proved a busy year for the Thirteenth Battalion, who fought in twelve battles; The Battle of Redmount, The Battle of Grendwell, The Seige of Duliax, The Battle at Del Irine, The Battle of New Nullia